My Brother
by Bleeding Heartgrenade
Summary: A second part to my songfic His Sacred Lie. From the view of an atheist who wants peace. Lyrics Brother, my brother songfic Review!


My Brothers

This is a songfic about a person who has seen enough of the fighting between people, particularly Christians and atheists. Please leave comments.

Lyrics – Brother, my brother by Blessid union of souls 

* * *

_Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for?  
We've got to end this war.  
We should love one another,  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
We can try  
Brother, my brother_

The rain falls down. It always does that. I like it. It cleanses my skin and I don't feel so bad about life. I feel better when it rains. I am standing outside the church. My little brother is singing in there. I don't go to church. I don't believe in God. But I'm glad my brother's a Christian, if that makes him happy. The thing I don't like, is that people hate him because of the fact that he is a Christian. He says he is a soldier of God. But why must he fight?

_We can try  
Brother, my brother  
Yes_

It's time to stop this foolishness.

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns, can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

How did the human race end up like this? Aren't we all the same? We all have hopes and needs. We all can love. And that's important. We all can hate. But we don't need to. Can't we forget our differences, and fix this world?

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning,  
When you lose your heart?

This world is splitting up because of this war. In the end, it doesn't matter who will triumph, because there will just be bloodshed, and there will only be grieve and sorrow. People attack my brother because he is a Christian, and he attacks me.

Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother

I look to the sky, and watch the rain fall. Why do we need to fight? Wouldn't it be so much better if the human race helped each other? If, according to my brother, we are all descendants of two people, doesn't that mean we are all related, one big family?

We can try  
Brother, my brother  
Yes

In that case, I want to know all my brothers and sisters across the earth. The Christians, the Muslims, the Wiccas, the Atheists, the Jews, the coloured people, the white people, the rich people, the poor people, the young people on the streets, the couples running free and the unborn children.

_We can try  
Brother, my brother  
Yes  
_

They are my family.

_  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside,  
And say we'll learn to give love a try.  
When matters differ as we seem to be,  
There's so much more to me than what you see._

Rain streams around my feet. I think about the way that people hate each other. How can they hate someone, when they don't even know them? There's so much in a person's heart; how can you think to know what's inside it? If you love someone, you might find out more._  
_

You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

If they stopped to think, perhaps they wouldn't act so rashly. It's time we used love instead of hate. I'd never think of hating my brother, no matter what he believes, or what he thinks of me. I love him truly._  
_

Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother

It's time we ended this war. Time we accepted each other, our faults, our talents, our hearts, our minds. Life is worth so much more than this bloodshed. Let's forget our debts and forgive our debtors. I want me brother to see me as a person, to stop fighting me. Start anew.

_  
Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother_

The war goes on, but it's time to end it. There are so many casualties of the war. Let's give love a chance, let's start helping, instead of hurting. Differences shouldn't be important in this life. Only the fact that we are human matters. It is time to embrace our brothers. The rain is still falling. And it is good.

* * *

R & R!


End file.
